


Cowpocalypse

by sanguinesaltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: EVERYONE IS A LESBIAN, F/F, M/M, alaric saltzman is dead, animal sex, cow juices get everywhere, cow smut, jizzie is endgame, josie saltzman is a lesbian, lizzie saltzman is a lesbian, paroline is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinesaltzman/pseuds/sanguinesaltzman
Summary: When millions of cows form a tower that blocks out the sun and creates an apocalyptic future, Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes, Penelope Park, and Josie Saltzman barely manage to escape the Salvatore School. Read to see what happens next.





	Cowpocalypse

_1 year, 3 months, 26 days._

That’s how long they’d been fighting the war. 

_April 4, 2030_

The day had started out just like any other. Gentle kisses shared in the janitor’s closet of the Salvatore School before Magic History. Belgian waffles made in the exact way Lizzie liked them. Neither of the twins had expected the dark turn that their seemingly normal morning took.

Lizzie sat in class, tapping the end of her pencil in a rhythmic pattern on her desk as she let herself zone out. The same thoughts filled her mind, usually consisting of Josie, her parents, cows- _wait, cows_?

A loud shout brought Lizzie back to reality, and she quickly looked around the classroom to pinpoint the yelling. “COWS!” the voice belonged to her classmate Penelope, who had placed her hand on a window near the back of the class. More students stood up, walking towards the raven haired girl to see what all of the ruckus was about.

“Oh my god-” “This can’t be real-” “Jesus Christ.” murmurs of disbelief filled the classroom as Lizzie herself stood up and headed over to the crowd of students, pushing to the front to get a look at what had shocked her classmates. 

Five cows had piled up on top of each other, utter to back. Lizzie shielded her eyes from the sun with one hand, peering out into the distance, only to see around 300 cows emerging from the woods circling the Salvatore School. They were surrounded. More and more cows climbed on top of one another, creating a tower, as a shadow was gradually cast on the land. 

“...Run- RUN!” a student screamed, sending the group of teens into chaos. They scattered in different directions, Lizzie searching around for Josie. She bolted out of the classroom, her eyes scanning the hallways for any sign of her twin. “...Shit.” she said under her breath, making her way to the exit of the school and running outside before catching sight of a familiar resting concerned pouty face. 

“Jo!” she called out to her, rushing over and enveloping her in a hug. She pulled away, giving her a quick peck on the lips. _Mwah!_ “Lizzie, now is NOT the time to be kissing me. I think we have bigger problems…” Josie trailed off, glancing at the horrific sight behind Lizzie. 

“What the hell are you look--” Lizzie started, interrupted by a faint rumbling that slowly increased in volume. She turned to look over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of a pool of orange liquid spilling down from the 300 foot tall tower of cows. An large amount of the liquid splashed down onto a pack of werewolves, instantly killing everyone. A group of cows were climbing the stack, and it was quickly gaining in height. “Praesidium!” one of the witches yelled, holding her palm out and reciting the incantation for a common protection spell, as a look of relief crossed her face. She realized too late that her efforts were futile, the liquid dissolving her almost immediately. 

Lizzie looked for any means of escape, hearing the screams of students that were quickly drowned out by the tsunami of poisonous cow juices, crashing down onto the grass and flooding the area. Her and Josie sprinted into the woods, passing the Old Mill and running as fast as their legs could carry them. But they weren’t nearly fast enough to outrun the juices. They needed to think of a plan, and fast. “...Crap.” Lizzie groaned, eyeing a tree in close distance. Without any hesitation, she grabbed Josie’s hand, making a run for it. 

Reaching out and grabbing one of the more sturdy branches, she hoisted herself up, struggling to find footing on it. She barely managed to swing herself on top of the branch, brushing her hair out of her eyes and looking at the clearing of the forest, where the flood was picking up pace. “Jo, quick, take my hand!” Lizzie said frantically, extending her arm out to her lover. Josie’s fingers wrapped around Lizzie’s, and she grabbed onto the branch with her free hand, her twin wincing as she barely managed to help her up.

Once Josie wrapped her leg around the branch, she pulled herself up the rest of the way, gasping for breath as an abundance of poisonous cow juices flooded the forest, knocking down a few of the smaller trees. Lizzie pulled her twin closer to her, holding onto her tightly as a river of juices flowed barely two feet beneath the branch they were sitting on. “It’s okay, it’s going to be fine…”. She shut her eyes, waiting for the nightmare that was the cowpocalypse to end.

_But it never ended._

That was a year ago. Things have changed since then. The temperature has dropped by at least 100°F, due to a majority of the sun being blocked out by the massive cow tower that had formed 15 months ago, and was still rapidly decreasing. Crops were dying. They were never truly safe from the cows. At least 10% of them had wandered off from the tower and now spent their days grazing the earth, looking for victims to squirt with their disgusting cow juices. Most of the werewolves and humans were dead by now, a good portion of the vampires were long gone. Turns out cow juices dissolve daylight rings.

_Stupid cow juices._

The witches had barely managed to survive, using spells to help protect them from hypothermia and provide them with water that wasn’t frozen. Thank god they lived in Georgia. The witches attending the small Blackwell School up in Canada weren’t so lucky. 

It’s a different time now. The events that took place a year ago hardened us all, forced us to toughen up. It’s a lawless land out there. You’re either a predator, or prey. Make your choice.

_July 30, 2031_

“...Lizzie? Hey, Lizzie, wake up.”

Lizzie came to consciousness once her mother Caroline shook her lightly. She wearly blinked a few times, everything appearing blurred to her. Her vision slowly sharpened once she sat up, yawning and wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist, a shiver going down her spine. Her and Josie, who was still asleep, were huddled in the uncomfortable bed together, their bodies close in attempts to keep warm. Even with the layers of blankets they were buried under, it was still freezing in the unfamiliar house they were staying in. 

“Isn’t it a bit… early?” she questioned, little puffs of breath visible with each word she spoke due to the cold atmosphere in the room. 

“We need to leave within half an hour... I just got confirmation that there’s a large mass of cows heading towards town, which will give us a huge headache if we don’t get moving. Cmon, wake your sister up.” Caroline replied, giving Lizzie a little pat on the arm before standing up and walking out of the bedroom.

Lizzie looked to her side at her twin laying next to her. She looked so _sexy_ in her sleep. She placed her hand on Josie’s arm, shaking her awake gently, hesitantly pulling the covers off of herself and getting out of bed. 

“...Morning?” Josie mumbled, rubbing her eyes as she watched Lizzie move around the room and grab their few belongings, tossing them into a duffle bag and zipping it up. Lizzie wrapped her arms around her chest, standing in a somewhat hunched position due to the cold as she paced around the bedroom.

“Get dressed, we need to relocate again.” Lizzie said, dropping her hands to her sides and pulling on a pair of jeans over her leggings to go with the large sweater she was wearing, paired with a t shirt and a tank top underneath to keep her semi-warm. She then slipped on a pair of boots, lacing them up and pulling on her coat as she slung the duffel bag over her shoulder and turned to Josie. Relocating wasn’t anything new to them, they usually had to do it once or twice a month when the cow situation got too bad for whatever town they were currently residing in. They couldn’t take any chances. It sucked, but it was life.

Meanwhile, Caroline headed downstairs to check on Penelope. Ever since the lovely girl had escaped with her and the twins, she practically became their family. She grew especially close to Caroline… 

_Very close._

Penelope pulled away from Caroline, tracing her lip with her thumb and placing her right hand on Caroline’s chest before the blonde had a chance to kiss her again.

“Did you wake the girls yet? I don’t want them catching us-” she said quickly, slight worry written on her face. About a month or two after they escaped from the Salvatore School and the hazardous flood incident that struck it, Penelope started to think about Caroline. She knew these thoughts were dangerous for her to have, but she couldn’t get Caroline out of her head. She lusted for her. It was a want that she soon discovered was reciprocated, much to her pleasure. But if the twins ever figured out what had been going on between them for the past year, their reaction wouldn’t be positive, to put it lightly.

Caroline sighed lightly, rolling her eyes and glancing to the side. “Yes, they should be down in- I don’t know, 5 minutes?” she responded, eager to kiss the dark haired beauty. “We have time.” she looked back forward, her eyes meeting Penelope’s, and it took every inch of her being to hold back. She snapped back to reality once she heard the sound of footsteps on the hardwood stairs, quickly stepping back from Penelope and smoothing out her outfit as Penelope did the same.

Lizzie entered the living room with Josie following shortly behind, the bags under her eyes very visible due to the lack of sleep she got the previous night. 

“Can we leave?” she asked quickly, ready to leave the dreary house they had been staying in for the past couple of weeks behind. Sometimes the places they stayed in were fairly nice, sometimes they were rat infested and had wallpaper from the 19th century. This place was on the lower end of the spectrum.

“Eager much?” Caroline quipped back, grabbing the bags that she had packed earlier and heading out the front door. “I think you’re going to like the place we’re headed-” she said, giving Lizzie a reassuring smile as Penelope led the group.

“That’s what you said about this place… and the last place.. And the place before that- need I continue?” Lizzie responded, getting in the passenger seat of the car parked in the driveway outside the tiny two-story house they’d been staying in. She buckled her seat, reaching for the rearview mirror and tilting it in her direction, fixing her hair.

“Hey,” Caroline responded, swatting Lizzie’s hand away lightly and tilting the rearview mirror in its original position, starting her car and waiting a few moments for it to heat up. “This place, I really mean it. We aren’t the only ones there, I heard there are some kids your age.” she continued, beginning the long drive. “Maybe you could even, I don’t know, find a boyfriend.” she teased.

Lizzie couldn’t see it at the moment but she knew Josie’s eyes were on her, waiting to hear her response.

“I don’t think I want a boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i'll include more paroline in the next chapter. i ended this pretty badly because i'm tired and i need sleep. i stayed up until 3 am writing this. in association with pentagon gc.


End file.
